


Short and Sweet - Drarry Drabble

by hawthorn_and_holly (bigblueboxat221b)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook, M/M, Random & Short, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/hawthorn_and_holly
Summary: A place to keep the Prompt response bits I've posted on Facebook and Tumblr.PLEASE NOTE ANY TWs AT THE START OF EACH INDIVIDUAL CHAPTER AS THE STORIES VARY FROM FLUFFY TO MCD.





	1. Muggle Music (Draco learning something about Muggles)

“More Muggle music, Potter?”

“Come on Draco, you know I’m not that into the Weird Sisters.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “They’re not the only wizarding band, Harry.”

“Yeah, I know. But sometimes,” Harry tugged Draco to his feet, “you’ve gotta have Muggle songs.” He pulled Draco in close, swaying to the music, ignoring the resigned huff as Draco relaxed into the embrace.

“I don’t see what the fuss is about,” complained Draco.

Harry smiled. “Muggles have no idea about real magic,” he said, keeping his voice low. “But they like to write songs about the magic of romance. They’re quite good at it, if you listen to the lyrics.” They danced for a few more moments before Draco admitted, “I don’t speak as much French as Mother would have liked.”

“I don’t speak any.” Harry told him. “It’s not about the French. This song is about the English words, but the _feel_ of the French.”

As Draco tried to listen, Harry made the song start over and sang quietly along. He felt Draco’s arms tighten around him as the words swirled in the air.

“What does _La Vie en Rose_ mean, anyway?” Draco whispered.

“I have no idea,” Harry admitted.


	2. Those Eyes (Eyes, 100 words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's with Draco's new mirror?

Draco almost threw out the mirror – why’d he been given it anyway? Slipped inside his left-behind journal with a knowing grin from the barman. He’d never be able to go back to the Hog’s Head now.

Draco had been thinking about Potter, holding the mirror, when that singular shade of green had flashed before his eyes. Surely, he was cracking up now – seeing Potter everywhere. Moments later, a knock sounded. Mirror in hand, he opened the door.

“I knew I recognised those eyes,” Potter said happily, lifting a shard of his own. Draco didn’t fully understand, yet his heart soared.


	3. Valentine's Day (100 words, over the top Valentine's Day)

“Oh, Harry,” breathed Draco, eyes wide at the sight of the fire blossoms filling their small flat. “You really shouldn’t have…”

Harry shrugged, pleased. He pulled Draco in close, turning so they could both watch the blooms gently pulse open, sensing the love in the room. Draco sighed and he breathed deeply, the scent of his true love exaggerated by the fireblossoms.

“This is perfect.” Draco murmured, snuggling closer. Now that he and Harry had opened up to each other, he could be his naturally affectionate self, showering Harry with love. “Love you,” Draco said.

“Always and forever,” replied Harry.


	4. Sinking (100 words, sad ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: MCD - TWICE, MAJOR ANGST, ALL THE FEELS. PROCEED AT OWN RISK.

He held Draco tightly, shaking hand brushing hair from sightless grey eyes. Harry’s arms were aching from the effort as he struggled to support them both; who knew how long until help came?

“I’m so sorry,” Harry cried, his tears mingling with the seawater. It had been his idea to take a boat out on their anniversary; why hadn’t listened when Draco said he couldn’t swim?

Inevitably, Harry had to choose, he couldn’t keep them both afloat. He tangled trembling fingers in blond hair. With a last desperate kiss on cold lips, they slipped together under the surface, entwined forever.


	5. Sensation (Prompt: heat)

The searing heat was relentless, burning into his skin like the pain in his heart. Like the deep secret he protected, Harry had covered his skin, hoping to protect it from the fire raging unchecked in the sky as in his soul. Seeing Draco across the courtyard, bright sun reflecting off his hair, Harry felt the pain as much on his exposed face as in the precious place he held his love.

Draco, face flushed from the sun (I could hold him close, make his face redden like that); the sheen of sweat as the slight breeze barely cooled his skin (I could bring out the sweat then tease him, barely disturbing the pale hairs on his arms); shifting to escape the heavy air (he'd want to be closer to me, so close...).The clear sky was deeper than Draco's eyes; Harry would need a lifetime to determine exactly how many shades sat between the two. Harry wished for a downpour to ease his suffering, but the sun bore down, indifferent to his suffering.


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Lucius have a changed relationship after the Battle of Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Prompt at the end (spoilers).

Smiling at his father, Draco felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders.

“I am pleased to see you, Father,” he said sincerely. Lucius didn’t respond, but that wasn’t uncommon. Draco had known for years that his father’s taciturn ways were in the best interests of their ongoing relationship. He didn’t know how his father felt about it, but he made the effort to visit anyway.

“Harry and I had a wonderful day,” Draco told his father, accustomed to filling the silence. He watched his father’s eyes track his movement across the room, the only indication that he was listening. With a Firewhiskey in hand – his father never drank, so Draco didn’t even offer him one – Draco sat opposite his father’s imposing wingback chair and filled him in on the family news.

“Scorpius and Albus are hilarious together. They’re both determined to either join George Weasley or go into competition with him, depending on how brilliant they think they are at any given moment. Only last week…” As he prattled on, a part of Draco’s mind wondered just how interested his father actually was in the life of his only son.

It didn’t really matter, of course. Lucius had long been bound in an Unbreakable spell. Harry had been given quite a lot of say over the treatment and punishment of those Death Eaters caught after the Battle of Hogwarts. Gratifyingly, he’d asked Draco what he wanted to do with his father. It had been Draco’s idea to put his father through the worst hell he could imagine for the Muggle hating pureblood – a Permanent Body-Bind, locked in his own house, unable to leave or even move. The only visitor was his son, married to Harry Potter, of all people. Draco made sure to emphasize the Muggle-ness of Harry, the ordinary, mundane features of their lives that Lucius would certainly have sneered at – had he been capable of such an expression.

As always, Lucius watched silently, only his eyes shifting to show he had not yet died. It was a far cry from the domineering malevolent force Draco remembered from his childhood, and it was perfect.

Smiling at his father, Draco felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write an opening sentence that's happy and upbeat, no double meanings. Then write the same sentence to end, only this time it's scary, chilling, horrifying etc.


	7. The Hufflepuff Finder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a Facebook prompt wondering if Tonks found Remus when she went looking at the Battle of Hogwarts. Various angsty ideas about that scene spun around in my head for a while. Here is a set of related possible outcomes.  
> TW: SUICIDE, MCD x 2.

“Remus!”

Tonks felt the cry rip from her throat. The castle was a nightmare of loud noises and smoke; it was almost impossible to identify people at distance. She ran down flights of stairs, not knowing where she was headed, a desperate need to find Remus coursing through her blood. Arriving at the Entrance Hall, Tonks realised it was hopeless to continue running around without a plan.

Ducking into a niche that used to house a suit of armour, she took a deep breath. Remus and Dolohov had been duelling. She must find Remus. Taking out her wand, she drew an image of Teddy into her mind and muttered an incantation. Immediately her new Patronus appeared – it was still odd to see the wolf rather than her former jack rabbit.

“Find Remus.” She begged it, casting a Disillusionment Charm over herself before following it down the stairs. Skirting the edges of the fighting, Tonks followed the wolf as it slipped out the broken front doors and into the grounds.

The wolf loped across the lawn. Tonks was sprinting, zigzagging to avoid giants, Acromantula and the few Death Eaters fighting out here in the open. Her lungs were burning and she stumbled, throwing her hands out for balance, eyes still locked on the pale shape leading the way to her husband.

 

_How do you want the ending to go?_

Quick and Together

“Remus!”

The cry rang out again, startling the twisted face of the Death Eater far more than Remus. He took his moment, and the sight of her husband casting a Killing Curse was shocking, even as Dolohov gasped and fell motionless to the ground. Hand trembling, Tonks ended the Disillusionment Charm, half laughing, half sobbing as she fell into his arms.

“You shouldn’t be here,” she heard her husband mutter, the anguish in his voice clear even as his arms clung to her.

“I couldn’t leave you,” she said, pulling away to look into his eyes.

“I know,” Remus said. He was looking at her, then his eyes flicked up, widening in horror, arms tightening around her.

Before she could speak, Tonks saw.

Green light.

The face of her husband.

The face of her son.

And then…

 

Nothing.

 

Agonisingly Close

“Remus!”

The cry rang out again, startling Remus more than the twisted face of the Death Eater. He took his moment, and the sight of her falling to a Killing Curse was shocking, even as Remus gasped and fell motionless to the ground. Dolohov spun around, wand ready as his eyes raked the darkness.

Slowly Tonks’ hand rose, feeling oddly detached from the rest of her. She pointed at Dolohov, still searching the apparently empty space to her right. Closing her eyes, Tonks allowed herself to fill with the pain and horror of the moment, feeling herself swell with righteous anger, channelling it into her magic.

“Avada Kedavra!”

The Death Eater fell, struck in the side by her spell.

Hand trembling, Tonks ended the Disillusionment Charm, sobbing as she stumbled forward and fell on the body of her husband.

“Oh, Remus,” she whispered, brushing the hair off his face. He looked so calm, eyes staring vacantly at the sky.

“What a pity,” a voice sneered behind her. “I missed the werewolf.”

With a start, Tonks looked up, the cruel face staring at her, a venomous smirk playing at the thin lips.

“Not his wife, though,” she said, bringing her wand up, knowing it was futile, that the curse was halfway to his lips before she had even opened her mouth.

Before she could speak, Tonks saw.

Green light.

The face of her husband.

The face of her son.

And then…

 

Nothing.

 

Choosing the Path

“Remus!”

The cry rang out again, startling Remus more than the twisted face of the Death Eater. He took his moment, and the sight of her falling to a Killing Curse was shocking, even as Remus gasped and fell motionless to the ground. Dolohov spun around, wand ready as his eyes raked the darkness.

Slowly Tonks’ hand rose, feeling oddly detached from the rest of her. She pointed at Dolohov, still searching the apparently empty space to her right. Closing her eyes, Tonks allowed herself to fill with the pain and horror of the moment, feeling herself swell with righteous anger, channelling it into her magic.

“Avada Kedavra!”

The Death Eater fell, struck in the side by her spell.

Hand trembling, Tonks ended the Disillusionment Charm, sobbing as she stumbled forward and fell on the body of her husband.

“Oh, Remus,” she whispered, brushing the hair off his face. He looked so calm, eyes staring vacantly at the sky.

“Wait for me,” she said quietly, conjuring a silver knife.

It stung as it sliced into her wrists, but she simply cast it away, enfolding Remus in her arms and waiting to journey onward with him.


	8. A Woman's Place Is In The Resistance - 300 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Draco is concerned about their daughter's more rebellious tendencies.

“But Harry-”

“Come _on_ , Draco.” Harry threw his hands up. “We can’t stop her fighting this. Merlin knows you and I both did our bit long before we were Hazel’s age.”

“That doesn’t make me like it.”

Harry stood, pulling Draco close.

“You’ve read her letters, sweetheart,” Harry’s words were a little muffled, but he could tell from Draco’s annoyed wriggle he could hear them.

“She’s been talking to Granger again,” Draco grumbled.

“Quite probably,” Harry agreed.

“’A woman’s place is in the resistance’,” Draco parroted sarcastically. “What is that even supposed to mean?”

“You know Hermione started S.P.E.W.,” Harry reminded him. “She’s all about social justice. Equality for all.”

“Half the world knows that,” Draco replied, still sulking. “But why does she have to drag Hazel into it?”

“Look, just because Hazel is our daughter doesn’t make her off limits to Hermione,” Harry explained patiently.

“I know,” Draco said. There was a silence as both thought about their daughter, sent off to her first year at Hogwarts only a few months ago.

“Frank Longbottom isn’t that bad a teacher,” Draco said finally, a last note of defiance in his voice.

“According to Albus and James, both of whom are boys,” Harry reminded him. “Don’t forget the complaints Lily had about his misogyny.”

“I’m sure she’s been encouraging Hazel,” Draco grumbled. “Should know better as a prefect.”

Harry could tell the worst of the complaining was over, and he eased back, still watching Draco.

“As soon as Frank lets girls on the Gryffindor chess team,” Harry said fondly, “both our daughters will stop terrorizing him.”

“It’s hardly terrorizing…” Draco protested, before realising he’d been caught in Harry’s trap.

“Potter,” he said warningly, and Harry grinned as Draco kissed him hard.


	9. Arch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is trying to explain the significance of their new arch, but Draco is...distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on facebook for a 200 word challenge, extended and smut-i-fied for Soft Smut Sunday on tumblr.

“The arch is nice enough…” Draco said, “though it’s a bit…plain,” he added apologetically.

“Well, yes,” Harry said, “but that’s kind of the point.”

“Alright, fine, I don’t get it.” Draco said impatiently. “Explain. Please.”

Harry paused to kiss his new husband.

Hands wandered, teeth tugged at lips and earlobes. Breath caught, then deepened.

“It’s kind of a family tradition,” Harry said, a little breathless. “Well, I’m starting a tradition, at least.”

“And the tradition is…” Draco prompted after a long moment kissing _his_ new husband. Hands had wandered even further, and both were pleased the kids were staying over at the Burrow with their Weasley ‘cousins’. Skin caressed skin, and even now, they were hardly able to talk to each other, let alone explain the complexities of this new garden ornament.

“The tradition is,” Harry said between gasps, “those.” He pointed at the bare sticks poking out of the freshly dug ground beside the newly established archway. Draco barely looked, his attention on Harry’s neck.

“They’re roses,” Harry explained, barely holding in a moan. “Climbing…roses. They’ll wind their way up, and at this time of year they’ll bloom just for us.”

“Assuming they don’t die.” Draco’s words pressed into Harry’s skin.

“There’s the optimism I love,” Harry chided him gently. Draco’s teeth nipped at his neck, and fingers closed just a little too tight around the fullness in Harry’s pants.

It took several moments before Harry was able to add, “Not a great time to transplant, I’ll grant you, but I suspect they’ll be fine.”

“Really.” Draco said, Harry’s fingers pressing painfully into his hips as he stroked, watching Harry fall apart for him.

With a gasp, Harry shuddered, spilling over Draco’s hand.

The following moments were long and slow and silent.

Finally, Harry broke them.

“I can’t wait to stand here with you when it looks like this,” he whispered, and without a word, the sticks seemed to push up, winding and blooming enormous bursts of ecstasy as they climbed.

“Oh,” Draco said, and Harry smiled contentedly.


	10. Getting Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Facebook prompt, giving me a random first sentence.

_They had to work together so they were going to have to learn to get along._

That was the idea Harry was trying to channel. He couldn’t let his true motive show on his face – or in his mind.

“This is ridiculous,” Draco complained. “Why should I have to do this?”

“Everyone is required to do a period of community service, Mister Malfoy,” Headmistress McGonagall said crisply. “You and Mister Potter will be assisting Mrs. Elsguard for the next week.”

Draco opened his mouth to complain again, but Harry nudged him hard in the ribs.

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry said before Draco could speak again. “I’ll fill Malfoy in as we walk down to Hogsmeade.”  
Draco barely held it together until they were out of earshot of the castle.

“What the hell, Potter?”

“Honestly, I was about to kiss you right there to get you to shut up!” Harry grinned at him. “Here’s the deal: we’re staying next door to this little old witch in the middle of nowhere. We’re going to help her clean out a bunch of stuff from her attic, de-gnome her garden, that kind of thing. A few hours a day and the rest is free time.”

Draco looked at him, still not convinced. “Hardly sounds like a fun time, Potter.”

Harry grinned and stepped in closer, checking they were in one of the blind spots between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. “I told McGonagall that we were going to have to learn to get along eventually, we’ve both been accepted to the Auror’s Academy. She thought it was a good idea.”

“Really,” Draco replied, allowing himself to be pressed back into the hedge. “And she thinks sending us out to the middle of nowhere with hours and hours to ourselves will help with that, does she?”

“I guess so,” Harry replied. “I’m pretty confident we won’t have too many arguments.”

“Provided you can keep from screaming my name, we should be fine,” Draco murmured with a grin.


End file.
